Pura, Sucia
by Ishia Urua
Summary: Pero si yo, sigo siendo yo, siempre seré sucia Draco. [Drabble. DHr]


**Harry Potter © JK Rowling **

**02/07/07- **Editado.

Por favor, como les he dicho antes –espero no ser mala onda por hacerlo- no hay segundos capítulos ni tampoco cosas así. Cuando ya digan 'complete', ya no hay más. No finales felices ni tampoco finales completos. Imaginen que pasó después, yo que sé. Gracias por los anteriores reviews que recibí.

**

* * *

**

-Todo estará bien.

Acarició su cuello, sus ojos color miel sólo lo observaron atentos bajo la capa de rizos castaños, ligeramente humedecidos y brillantes por las mismas lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

Removió sus cabellos y dejó su cuello al descubierto mientras que él hacía lo mismo aflojándose la corbata y desabrochando los primeros tres botones de la camisa.

Él sonrió y asintió levemente. Esa fue la única señal que ella tuvo como para acercarse a él y dejar que él se acercara a ella.

La boca de ambos tocó sus cuellos, cada uno respectivamente.

Soltó un suspiro al notar como él comenzaba a mover tranquilamente la cabeza, queriendo obtener una mejor posición y cómo sus labios la acariciaban en aquel proceso al igual que sus suaves y delicados cabellos color platinado. Ella se movió un poco y por lo tanto, casi quedó encima de él. Se acomodó mejor y al final, quedó sentada en sus piernas.

Y ambos, pegados a la pared y con la respiración agitada, contaron hasta tres.

_Uno. _

Él le besó el cuello.

_Dos. _

Pasó su rosada lengua por su cuello, marcando la zona besada con anterioridad.

_Tres… _

Su boca se abrió por completo y apretó y ejerció presión.

Ambos sintieron un dolor punzante pasar por su espalda y subir hacia arriba y llegar a su nuca como parte final de su recorrido. Un pequeño río de color rojizo comenzó a crecer en el lugar de la punzada. Sus lenguas degustaron el sabor metálico y frío de la sangre. Ella la pura y él la impura.

Se separaron ligeramente.

Ella con los brazos alrededor de su cuello ahora sólo le miraba de manera ausente a tan sólo centímetros de distancia entre sus rostros, y él, sólo paseaba su mirada por sus labios, labios entreabiertos que dejaban ver su dentadura también manchada igualmente de sangre. Sus ojos grises centellaban por alguna extraña razón.

Los dos notaron como la diferencia era obvia.

Obvia porque no había ninguna.

No había diferencia.

-Sabe igual -musitó él con voz ronca, su mirada gris sólo alcanzó a ver sus cabellos y oreja -ya que ésta se había ocultado en su hombro-, más no sus ojos. Sus labios, ahora rojos por aquel líquido y la presión que había usado para crear la herida, sólo rozaron suave y tiernamente su cuello al hablar, seguían parcialmente pegados. La nariz de ella sólo se recargó en el suyo al asentir.

-Sabe igual… -repitió ésta vez ella, su voz sonó perdida.- Pero no la toman como tal… -agregó después, con melancolía. Su mano viajó hacia arriba y se separó de la cálida y fornida espalda de su acompañante, para llega a tocar la herida que ella misma había causado. Sus dedos sólo rozaron su cuello, más no lo tocaron ya que no se creyó capaz de hacerlo.

-No importa, Hermione -pronunció su nombre con lentitud, degustando el placer de decirlo por primera y quizás no única vez el muchacho.- No importa si es sucia ó limpia, tú sigues siendo tú.

-Yo sigo siendo yo…-murmuró.

-Sí.

Una sonrisa irónica se formó en sus labios y sin previo aviso, se soltó del cuerpo de Draco bruscamente. Draco la miró desde su lugar, sin mover ni siquiera un músculo, completamente lívido.

Limpió los restos de sangre que quedaban en sus labios con su lengua con torpeza. Lágrimas comenzaron a salir, lágrimas que deseaban hacerlo desde un principio, corrieron por sus mejillas. Sollozó lentamente en aquel momento, con sus manos tratando de ocultar su rostro y de parar las lágrimas que corrían de sus mejillas.

-Pero… si yo, sigo siendo yo, siempre seré sucia Draco.

Una lágrima cayó en la mejilla del joven al momento en el que ella se levantó y se marchó, desapareciendo por los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts a la media noche. Un susurro llegó a sus oídos con lejanía. Miró tristemente la luna, quién, con melancolía, alumbraba los pasillos y parte de los jardines que se mostraban por detrás de la ventana.

"… _siempre"_


End file.
